<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Need Of Healing(Damian) by MorganSunflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527167">In Need Of Healing(Damian)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers'>MorganSunflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Damian Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth Keeps the Family Together, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Batman Is Dead, Black Eye, Break Up, Broken Families, Bullying, Cassandra Cain Needs a Hug, Character Death, Crying, Crying Dick Grayson, Crying Jason Todd, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Batman, Dead Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson Feels, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt Dick Grayson, Injury, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Kid Dick Grayson, Kid Jason Todd, Major Character Injury, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stephanie Brown Needs a Hug, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Worried Batfamily (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N tries to keep her family from falling apart after Bruce's death and Damian leaving them after his father's death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members (DCU) &amp; Reader, Cassandra Cain/Tim Drake, Damian Wayne/Reader, Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked in from working at Wayne Enterprise. Ever since Bruce's death Tim and I have taken over the company and keeping Gotham safe with our family. Damian left 2 day's after the funeral. We we're dating and had a intimate relationship. Then he leaves only leaving a note. It broke my heart and the family's. Though I must stay strong for my brother's and sister's. Being the oldest besides Alfred of course, has put a lot of pressure on me. I poured myself a cup of coffee taking a deep breath knowing a long night of patrol is awaited for tonight. I hear the door open seeing Dick, Jason, Stephanie and Alfred. Alfred having picked them up from school </p><p>"hey boy's, hey Steph, hey Alfred" </p><p>"Good afternoon miss Y/N, may I offer you something to eat?" he says with a gentle tone. Alfred, knowing damn good and well I haven't been taking care of myself like I should </p><p>"I'm good Alfie" I say unable to make myself eat right now </p><p>"hey sissy how was work?" Dick asked </p><p>"hmm long, how about school for you three?" </p><p>"fucking spectacular" Jason said with a bitter tone</p><p>Stephanie, looked at Jason sadly </p><p>"Jason, don't cuss" I scold him he rolled his eye's </p><p>"whatever I'm going to go do my homework" he scoffs walking to his room </p><p>I sighed he has been like this since Bruce died. Stephanie, left probably to talk to him. Dick, looks at me with worry and I can see his eye's water. I gently smiled and ruffle his hair. That night on patrol in a bank stopping a robbery. I shot my grappling hook to the railing from the walkway, I swung kicking the men with gun's and knocking them down. </p><p>"Yeah way to go H/N!" Dick says delightful, wearing his Robin uniform </p><p>The crooks were stealing money from, Gotham National Bank. Dick and I tied them up together as they sat on the floor knocked out. I hear sirens from GCPD. I shot my grappling hook to the ceiling by the broken window from the crooks. Dick touches his utility belt and sighs </p><p>"I forgot my grappling hook" he says embarrassed "sorry" </p><p>I sigh and nod to my shoulders. Dick jumped and held onto my shoulders with his arm around my neck, and his legs around my waist. I hit the button pulling me up. As I neared the top Dick pushed himself up and landed on the roof. I flip landing my feet on the roof. I feel the gentle breeze. I sigh missing, Damian. I feel my little brother takle me and hug me. I lost my footing but remained standing. I rubbed his face knowing he's having a very difficult time. Dealing with losing his parent's then losing Bruce and Damian leaving. I touch his chin his eye's look heavy, redness and droopy. </p><p>"looks like the, Little Bird-Y is tired" </p><p>He shook his head "hmm mm" </p><p>I ruffle his hair "so convincing, Robin" I say sarcastic </p><p>"oh come on two more hour's" </p><p>"I don't know, Rob" I say unsure he can last that long without falling asleep </p><p>He clasps his hands "please" he begs, why is he so cute?! His eye's big desperate and adorable. Dammit don't give me that look </p><p>"ok, but one hour" </p><p>In excitement he bends his arm with his fist clenched "YES!" </p><p>I got in the Batmobile "you coming?!" </p><p>He jumped in and I drove around Gotham. I park in the alley. I hear, snoring I look seeing Robin sound asleep. I halfway smiled. I sigh feeling that I'm becoming a mother. I drove home to the Batcave as I park. I got out holding Dick. I walk seeing Cassandra, Stephanie and Tim with blood on his uniform. My heart drops no, no, no</p><p>"please tell me that's not your blood" </p><p>"Jason's-" I ran giving Dick to Cassandra. </p><p>I kept running seeing Jason I gasped. Jason's arm's, forehead and legs bandaged. Alfred standing by his side. I slowly walked to him and touch his chin. I feel my eye's watering. He scoffed moving away from my touch </p><p>"S-stop mothering me, Y/N I'm fine" he inhaled "fuck" he exhaled in pain </p><p>"Jason I'm only trying to help you I'm not trying to repl-" </p><p>He glared at me "stop it! Stop trying to help me! Just leave me alone" he huffed "damn I hate you" </p><p>I sigh "fine" I mumbled </p><p>I walk going to the Manor I feel my heart breaking. I miss Damian I miss my adopted Dad. I walk upstairs to my room. I walk in shutting the door. I lay on my bed I took my shoe's off as I start to cry. I feel so broken, as if I'm being stabbed. I want to scream and yell pain away. I hear knocking I sighed stuttering. I hold my crys back </p><p>"who-who is it?" </p><p>"it's me Tim, Jay said he wants to talk to you" </p><p>"I'll be there in a few minute's" </p><p>I take a deep taking my socks off and my uniform. I walk to Jason's room and gently knock.</p><p>"it's open" his tone bitter and tired</p><p>I slowly opened the door Jason laying on his bed. His covers red and a nightstand with a lamp as well as his own bathroom. With his lamp on I see his tear stained cheeks. I want hold him and tell him that 'it's OK I'm here' 'I'm here for you and I always will be'. I'm not his mother and according to him he hates me. Though I truly hope and believe he doesn't truly hate me</p><p>"you ok?" I say slightly concerned </p><p>"I don't hate you" he says his voice raspy from him crying earlier </p><p>I feel my heart drop "I know" I feel my eye's swell "you know Bruce was really proud of you and he loved you so much" Jason broke down crying</p><p>I slowly walk to him I ran my fingers through his hair </p><p>"I really am a f-fucking m-h-ess" </p><p>"hey, it's OK I am too" I sniff crying </p><p>"he dies and Damian doesn't give a shit about us leaving" </p><p>"Jay-" he cut me off </p><p>"don't defend him! He left you he left us, he hates me Y/N. Not even you can deny that. Not once did we ever get a long" Jason says bitter </p><p>"and you said 'you hated me'" he wouldn't look at me "Jason hey look at me" he looked at me his eye's watering "I love you ok no matter what happens, no matter what you do I love you. Damian loves you he's just" I take a deep breath "lost. Devastating things happen to people, good people.. There will be day's you want to stop going and give up. But you are still standing, Jay. I'm still here for you" I kept crying and sniffing "I'm always here"</p><p>"you may die everything I care about go's away I'm a fucking disease, Y/N" his tears fell "Damian... My mom" he started crying harder my heart dropped "Bruce" he mumbled </p><p>I hugged him I gently rocked him as he sobbed wrapping his arm's around my neck </p><p>"shhh"</p><p>"I'm so fucking tired of all the death, Y/N. I'm so tired of feeling like I'm dying. I miss Bruce and I been trying so fucking hard to forget them"</p><p>"Jason" I exclaim "forgetting them will only had to your grief. Bruce would have wanted us to move forward and be happy"</p><p>"I don't know if I can be happy anymore"</p><p>"hey we're all battling right now" I stutter under my breath "hey Bruce will always be in our hearts and maybe someday Damian will come back"</p><p>"I'll be looking forward to you kicking his ass"</p><p>I chuckled and kissed his head. Jason laid his head on my shoulder. I gently smile and rub his back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 month's later walking into the Bat-cave to go on patrol I screamed, Damian! I gasped choking back my sobs. I see Dick holding onto Damian's neck as he held him. I see Alfred with tears in his eye's smiling </p><p>"Y/N, look who's home! Damian's, home!" Dick says happily crying </p><p>I feel my word's stuck in my throat </p><p>Damian's face dropping "belove-"</p><p>"don't! Don't say that to me" my voice breaking I'm so mad at him, how could he have done this to me? Did our relationship mean nothing to him? All my previous thoughts after he left, return</p><p>Jason, Cassandra, Stephanie and Tim walked in. Cassandra, stared at Damian in shock. Tim, folded his arm's his jaw clenched. Jason fighting his tears and folded his arm's. Stephanie crying and ran hugging him. </p><p>"I'm going on patrol" Tim mumbled in anger </p><p>Jason followed Tim as Cassandra, looks at me I nod implying I'm ok. She hugged Damian then followed after Tim. Damian only stood looking at me. </p><p>"I'm glad you're home, big bro" Stephanie says softly and ran after the other's </p><p>"Come on, Robin" I say bitter walking to the bat-moblie </p><p>"but-"</p><p>"I said were going, Damian understands" I say bitter </p><p>"come with us Dami it'll be like old time's" Dick says without a care in the world </p><p>"I see no problem with that" Damian says calmly </p><p>I stopped I want to yell and hit him but I don't. Not wanting Dick to see us fighting. I walk to my motorcycle </p><p>"you two can take the bat-moblie" I say and leave. </p><p>Riding in Gotham threw the traffic I hear my intercom. I click the intercom answering </p><p>-"Y/H" (Damian)</p><p>"is Robin ok?"</p><p>-"I'm ok!"(Dick)</p><p>He says happily it warms my heart hearing is joyful nature. I wait for Damian to say something unable to say anything knowing I'd be hateful to him in front of Dick. How could he leave me? Then he comes back expecting me to forgive him so easily. He didn't say a word. I parked my bike in a alley I hung up. I feel my heart broken down into a million pieces. I started crying I hear my intercom and looked seeing, Batcave. I answered seeing holograph of the Batcave and Alfred standing by himself </p><p>-"miss Y/N, are you alright my dear" </p><p>I take a deep breath "you're one of the few people who I shouldn't waste time lying to"</p><p>-"perhaps you should take a few day's off your nightly duties and work. You need more rest" </p><p>"I'll think about it"</p><p>-"and as for Master Damian I hope you know that you are greatly appreciated for all you have done for your family. You deserve to have a moment for yourself" </p><p>"thanks, Alfie" </p><p>Tim's P. O. V </p><p>On patrol Cassandra, Stephanie, Barbara and Jason sneaking into a drug cartel. I use my spy-contact's on a building near by seeing the inside with armed men and drugs hidden in the back. I saw Batman! He's alive! Shit Dad's al-fuck my heart drops Damian. I see Dick and watch them take out the guards. I see them leave taking the cartel men with them. I use the explosives Cassandra set and exploded the building with the drug's. Where's Y/N? She better not have run off and left us. We all return to the Batcave. I see Damian walk to the bat-computer </p><p>"team mission debriefing tomorrow at The Cave do not be late" he says with the same tone Bruce did, I hate it </p><p>"you're not my authority" I say infuriated </p><p>He stood everyone looking at us he glared at me. It felt like he was throwing daggers at me. We stood in front of each other both glaring </p><p>"yes I am! With my father dead I am Batman now and you take orders from me"</p><p>"fuck you, Damian" I say stern trying my hardest for my voice to stay strong </p><p>"Tt you've always envied me Drake now more knowing I have become what you always wanted"</p><p>I punched Damian's face hard enough he stepped back holding his jaw, I saw hatred in his eye's "you honestly think I give a shit about becoming, Batman! I wanted my brother Damian. I don't give a fuck about being, Batman. You never cared about us. You fucked up Damian you were my brother. Until you abandoned us! When we needed you the most. You should have just stayed away. Y/N, deserves better than you"</p><p>Y/N's P. O. V </p><p>I sat on my balcony on the railing and took a deep breath. I sense something behind me, Damian. </p><p>"What do you want?" I say bitter in no mood to be nice </p><p>"I wanted to speak with you"</p><p>I moved standing and folding my arm's seeing the man who had my heart and then ripped it out "well go ahead" I say bitter </p><p>"I miss you" I look up has my eye's swell I shook my head fighting my tears "I should have never left you like I had" he looks down his face saddens "...I shouldn't have left at all" he looks at me with his blue eye's and my heart jumps "I blame myself for what happened to fa- I couldn't bear being in a place where I was constantly reminded of what I lost. I want to be with you again. I thought about you every day I was gone. I will never leave you again" he slowly walked to me and touched my shoulders "please, Y/N let me love you again"</p><p>I started crying I stepped away from him so angry with him. I don't know if I can forgive him </p><p>"Damian I can't" I say my voice breaking </p><p>"Y/N, you can't do this to me I need you please I don't know who I am without you" his voice breaking </p><p>I shook my head fighting my tears I couldn't look him in the eye "you become what you were meant to be" I say referring to Batman  "but as far as we are concerned, it's over. What ever we we're before is no more I can't love you anymore. I can't do this anymore you left me and broke my heart, Damian. I just can't trust you" </p><p>Months past Damian and I only spoke of missions, patrol, work and the kid's needs. I sat in my office at Wayne enterprise. Damian now taken over the business. I hear my door knocking </p><p>"come in" I say </p><p>It opened I see my little brother Tim. I gently smiled as he gave me a cup of coffee and holding his own </p><p>"thanks, Timmy" I say drinking some </p><p>"sure thing, you doing OK?" </p><p>"never better" I say rolling my eye's </p><p>He sat on the chair in front of my desk "anybody tell you I punched him?" </p><p>"no, why'd you punch him? If you don't mind me asking" </p><p>"we got in a heated argument and I snapped. I was thinking of mabye moving out and getting a new job" </p><p>"Timmy" I say worry in my voice </p><p>"I just need a break Cass is supportive of my decision and I just want to get away from it for a while" </p><p>"you already packed didn't you?" </p><p>He nodded my heart drops but I know he needs his space. I stood as did, Tim. We both hugged each other tight </p><p>"you better damn call and check in" </p><p>"ok mom" he says sarcastic </p><p>I chuckle feeling my tears fall as we both let go </p><p>"listen I don't want you to feel like this is your fault. You have done so much for all of us and I want you to know that I really appreciate all you've done for me" </p><p>I smiled drying my tears Tim and I hugged one last time. He walked out shutting my door. I look at my picture frame inside a picture of my family and I when Bruce was alive. Everything was perfect. He saved our lives but not his own. I hate remembering that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Middle of the night after patrol storming outside. I carried Dick as he slept in my arm's. His head on my shoulder, arm's on over my shoulders and legs dangling. I walk to his room and opened his door. The moonlight provided enough light for me to see the bed. I moved his covers and laid him on his queen size bed. I took his shoe's off, following his shirt and cape. I laid the blanket on him. He opened his eye's </p><p>"are you still mad at, Damian?" he says in his tired state </p><p>I sigh and sat on the bed "Dick, I'm not mad, Damian. I just.. We're not meant to be together, but we're still friend's" </p><p>"yeah that's what they always say, can you tell me a story?" </p><p>"Dick, it's your bedtime buddy you need to go to sleep" </p><p>"Aww come on, Mom" he just called me Mom! Dick's face in shock "I didn't mean I wanted I do-" </p><p>"Dick, it's OK" </p><p>"thanks" his eye's swell I rubbed his head "I really miss him" he starts to cry breaking my heart </p><p>"hey I know I do to" </p><p>"I just want everything to go back to the way it was. I just wish he didn't die" Dick started sobbing I rubbed his arm "ah-and now Damian's home and I'm glad he is. I just-, why can't, Bruce?" </p><p>I held Dick he buried his head in my neck crying. I gently rocked him side to side. I feel my tears falling. He calmed his breathing and rubbed his nose. I rub his tear stain cheeks. </p><p>"c-can I sleep with you tonight?" </p><p>"sure thing, Boy Wonder" </p><p>I carried Dick and opened his door to go to my bedroom. I saw Jason, and Stephanie holding their pillows. I sigh nodding they all followed me to my room. Day's later I sat on the chair in the dining room. I ate my dinner after work. I hear footsteps knowing that it's my little sister Cassandra. She sat by me and with a plate of food. </p><p>"how's, Timmy?" I ask not having heard frome him since he moved out of the Manor </p><p>She nodded "better though misses everyone" </p><p>Dick, walked in holding a plate and sat next to me. He ate his food avoiding eye contact with me. </p><p>"so how was patrol last night?" </p><p>He swallows his food "good nothing too crazy" </p><p>"that's a first" I say sarcastic </p><p>"yup" he mumbled </p><p>Damian, walked in sitting at the end he looked at Dick in shock. I touch Dick's chin moving his head to me. I see his black eye </p><p>"Gray- son, when did this happen?" Damian stern </p><p>"you didn't know about this?!" I say bitter to Damian believing he was obvious Dick got hurt on patrol </p><p>"don't be foolish enough to think I'd leave Grayson uninted wall injured! I had no recollection!" he snapped back </p><p>I scoff I gently rub Dick's cheek "we need to get a ice pack on your eye, Buddy" </p><p>"oh no I'm fine really" he says smiling </p><p>I sigh and stood "come on"  </p><p>Damian, stood and followed us to kitchen. Dick, sat on the barstool I opened the freezer to grab a ice pack </p><p>"use the frozen veggies we don't need them" Dick says </p><p>I chuckle grabbing a ice pack and shut the freezer. Dick, looking at Damian who was looking at the wall </p><p>"what?" </p><p>"Dami, was-" </p><p>"Grayson, say another word and I will give you a matching eye" </p><p>Dick, laughed I roll my eye's uncaring as to what they were hiding from me. I carefully placed the ice pack on his eye. He squinted his eye's in pain my heart dropped. </p><p>"so you want to tell me what happened?" </p><p>"it was reckless stunt with my skate board" </p><p>"and" I say putting a cloth on the ice pack, he held it </p><p>Jason, walked in his demeanor mad "I told you to stay the hell away from that fucking jerk" </p><p>"Jay, stop it!" Dick says mad </p><p>"boy's" Damian scolded "Grayson, the truth" </p><p>He sighs in defeat "it was just a bully that's all" </p><p>"are you kidding me you've been avoiding him for three week's. I almost beated him up but Richard promised me that he stopped yesterday. There now you two parent's figure something out with the kid before I kick the bully's ass"</p><p>"Jason language and thank you for telling us now let Damian, Alfred and I discuss what to do" </p><p>Jason, left Alfred, Damian and I discussed what to do. Damian and I talked with the school counselor. The bully had apparently had a reputation and was expelled. Damian, drove has we went home the rain pouring. The awkward silence killing me. </p><p>"I'm glad that's taken care of" </p><p>"I as well" </p><p>I remember accusing Damian of being oblivious of Dick's black eye </p><p>"I shouldn't have accused you of being oblivious to Dick's black eye" </p><p>"apology accepted"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian, laid on the bed injured, with bandages on his wounds that would become harsh scars. Ra's had sent his assassin's. I held his hand with a cold rag in my other against his face to fight away his fever. With his eye's shut and his heavy breathing. </p><p>"I-I f-failed, Y/N" his voice tired </p><p>"shhh" I mutter "no talking, Damian" </p><p>"f-father would be ashamed of me-he" </p><p>"Damian" I say softly on the verge of tears "he loved you so much that he sacrificed himself for you, for all of us" I stutter under my breath unable to control my emotions </p><p>"I lost your love" his voice breaking </p><p>My heart drops my tears falling. I cupped his cheek. I should not be doing this we broke up. I feel myself forgive him. I still love him even when I was mad at him and I lost my trust in him, I loved him. I feel myself trust him again </p><p>"you only lost your way nothing more than that, Damian" </p><p>"you love me?" </p><p>"I do" I say softly confessing my love to Damian again </p><p>I kiss his head and leave the room. I feel my eye's swell and feel someone touch my shoulder, Alfred. I hugged Alfred he wrapped his arm's around me </p><p>"my dear Y/N everything is going to be OK"</p><p>I smiled crying "that's why I'm crying" </p><p>Damian's P. O. V </p><p>She loves me, Y/N still loves me. I can finally feel that deep horrible feeling that she hated me go away. I faintly hear footsteps </p><p>"who's there?" I say my voice giving out </p><p>"you really are a fucking idiot" he huffs </p><p>Todd, I hear his raspy breath as if he's been crying. He's been crying because of me. I feel remorseful all the pain I've caused my family. I open my eye's he's standing beside my bed. I grabbed his wrist trying to speak</p><p>"look I've had a lot of people who have left me. I need you not to fucking die" </p><p>"I won't" I mutter </p><p>He sniffed rubbing his nose "good you, Asshole" </p><p>"tt" </p><p>Moment's later Grayson in my room telling me about patrol. He went on and on for a, good hour </p><p>"anyway it was a boring night without you" he says afraid he was upsetting me because I'm on bench </p><p>I chuckle softly "sounds awful" </p><p>Stephanie, and Y/N walked in</p><p>Y/N, rubbed Grayson's head "alright Boy Wonder time for bed" </p><p>"Aww come on" </p><p>"listen to her" I mumbled exhausted </p><p>My little brother hugged me I embrace him. I'd be lying if a part of me didn't see him as my own son. </p><p>"I'm really glad you're OK" his voice breaking slightly </p><p>I squeeze him a little tighter and then we parted. As he left I see Stephanie's, eye's swell </p><p>"tt" </p><p>She hugged me crying I sigh hugging my sister. I saw, Barbara Gordon. She slightly smiled the look in her face asking if she can join. I nodded she hugged me as well </p><p>"well make sure Gotham stays safe, well safer" Gordon mumbled </p><p>"I know you will" </p><p>"alright Girl's let's let Damian rest" </p><p>Both my sister's let go and left the room. Cassandra, walked in and hugged me gently. She smiled at me as her tears fell. I feel my eye's swell. I love my siblings, Y/N and Pennyworth so much it breaks my heart thinking of the pain I caused them, when I left. As Cassandra left I look Y/N. I will never get tired of looking at her beautiful face. She gently smiled and left turning my light's off. I can not let my love and my family fight Gotham alone. There has to be a Batman until I'm able. It angers me admitting I need rest. With my shaking hand I call my little brother. I lower my arm waiting for him to answer </p><p>-"you've got a lot of nerve calling me" he says bitter I don't blame him </p><p>I inhaled "I need you to give a shit" I exhale</p><p>-"Damian, what the hell happened? Are you injured?" </p><p>"need you to get your head out of your ass, Drake.. and... And.." I can't physically say anymore than I have </p><p>-"I'm on my way and you better not be fucking dying on me" </p><p>He hung up I shut my eye's hoping this will be the first step to my brother and I having a functional relationship. </p><p>Tim's P. O. V </p><p>I ran into my apartment grabbing my emergency duffle bag and hurried home. I didn't bother knocking opening the door. I see Y/N she gasped and I can tell she's been crying. No! No! No! No! My breathing fast. That couldn't have been my last conversation with my brother </p><p>"is, Damian?-" I couldn't say the rest </p><p>"no!" she hastily says "no he's stable" she says softly </p><p>I take a deep breath in relief and put my bag down. I hugged Y/N knowing she's going through hell. We parted her face tearful of relief and joy </p><p>"Damian, called me and said 'I need to give a shit and get my head out of my ass'. Anyway someone as to be Batman even if for a few months" </p><p>"oh Timmy, thank you" </p><p>She kissed my temple Cassandra, walked in she gently smiled and kissed me. Damian, wanted a full report from League business and patrol. So I went upstairs and went to see, Damian. I knocked on his door </p><p>"come in" </p><p>I open the door seeing Damian laying on the bed he looks like hell </p><p>"you look like hell" </p><p>"tt"</p><p>"Joker's in Arkham, Gotham is still standing, and the League send their regards. Nothing out of the norm to report" </p><p>He groaned "good" </p><p>I nod "guess I'll leave you to rest" </p><p>"thanks, Drake" </p><p>I gently smiled "sure thing" </p><p>Y/N's P. O. V </p><p>I walk into Damian's room to make sure he's resting. I see him sitting up. I know he's still weak. </p><p>"you ok?" </p><p>"that night when you spoke to me you said 'you still love me'"</p><p>"n-no I didn't"</p><p>"tt, you did"</p><p>I sigh deeply "Damian, look at us we really are a mess"</p><p>He turned his head looking at me with his eye's swelling "we could be a mess together" </p><p>I sigh deeply walking to, Damian. Tears in both our eye's. I stood in front of him as he laid his head on my stomach, with his arm's on my hips. I rub his head and I realized how much I truly miss him. </p><p>"Pl-please, could we?" he stutters </p><p>"yeah" </p><p>Damian and I laid in the bed for the first time in 2 year's. Damian, had his arm's around my waist. </p><p>"I missed this" he mumbled </p><p>"me too" I say softly </p><p>"I should have never left you" he says his voice breaking and he tightly squeezed me "I failed you and my family, Y/N. I am not worthy for forgiveness, or love" </p><p>I started crying his word's breaking my heart. I lean down facing him and cup his cheek with my hand. </p><p>"Damian, listen to me we never stopped loving you" I sniff "you came home and that's all that matters, my love" </p><p>He kissed my hand I kiss him deeply and rub his face. It was in that moment I knew we we're going to be OK</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for all the angst hope you enjoyed the read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>